Secret
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: What Maguri doesn't know can't hurt him. [MaguriMaora]


**Secret**  
**A/n:** This is just my take on something that could happen. Knowing Arina, it wouldn't but… well, I suppose Maguri is too simple to take comfort in Maora like THIS but, y'know. I feel sorry for Maora, and I guess this is kind of how I see the situation. Oo''  
**Rating:** R for… obvious sex? Oo But not graphic. Sorry! ''  
**Pairing: **Maguri/Yoshikata Maora  
**Fandom:** Shinshi Doumei Cross  
**Warning:** They may be OOC… sorry if they are. '' And um… gay and inappropriate stuff? Not for kiddies, that's for sure. Angsty I guess.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**---**

"Shiizun."

It's always the same. He closes his eyes and whispers his name, over and over, as he slips his hands up my uniform and caresses my chest and it feels _so _good but he calls that name. Not my name.

"Shiizun." He hisses again, pulling off my tie and tossing it to the floor. He doesn't look at me when he undresses me. He closes his eyes, pretending that it's _him_ and not me and I'll cry about it when I get home, I know I will but he won't see it and will never see it.

"I love you, Shiizun." Maguri whispers when we're only a hair length apart and I'm naked and he's naked and we're both completely and utterly naked. When we meet in secret in the student council room; when everyone's gone home and it's just the two of us and I'm waiting for him to go home because we always go home together it happens and it just _happens_ and it hurts but Maguri doesn't know and what he doesn't know won't hurt him so I won't ever tell him as long as he _notices_ me.

"Tell me that you love me, Shiizun." His breath is hot against my skin and I can feel my voice hitching in my throat as I try to respond.

"I love you, M-Maguri..." My voice is high-pitched and I can feel tears as I manage to get them out—I know it doesn't sound like Shizumasa because his voice is strong and deep and cold at the same time and mine is nothing like it but he wanted to hear it and even though I'm not Shizumasa I'll tell him over and over again.

"Shiizun." is what he says when I rake my fingers against the cold floor as he takes me and claims me and I'm his but I'm not really his I'm just his replacement and I hate it but he's noticing me and he's loving me, even if it's not how I want him to love me. I cry as he moves inside of me and speeds up and I curl my fingers in my hair and bite my lip to keep from screaming so _loud_. It hurts but it's him and as long as it's him I don't mind the pain but I can't stand it I can't _stand _it when he comes and he slumps against me and the name he whispers is his name and never my name.

"_Shiizun..."_

Maguri. Maguri Maguri _Maguri._ Call my name, Maguri. Please. Just once.

And suddenly, I sit up.

"Ah," Maguri blinks as I move from under him and we're done and I reach for my discarded uniform and he's wondering why I'm leaving because I never leave early but I just can't stand it.

"I have homework, Maguri." I manage to get the words out before the blush creeps into my face as I notice he's actually staring at me and suddenly it hits me that he's never even kissed me before, not even during sex and I want to kiss him oh I want to kiss him _so_ bad.

"But we're not d-done. Is something wrong..?" He looks generally concerned but I can tell he's just wondering because I haven't even released yet and normally we always wait for me. I've already gotten my clothes on and suddenly, I'm kneeling down, next to him in all of his beautiful naked self and I'm close and he can't bear to look at me because I'm not _Shizumasa _and out of rage I jerk his face so that it's looking straight at mind with my hand and my nails are sharp and I'm sure they're digging into his skin and then—

—I press out lips together. And it's rough and filled with all of my love but he's so stupid he'll never understand. His eyes go wide and my eyes are narrowed and the kiss goes on until finally I pull away and stand and grab my bag and walk towards the door. But then I stop to look at him and see him blush and look at how cute he is.

"It's a secret." I smirk and walk out and then I run and I leave and he doesn't see the tears because it's a secret and I don't share secrets because—

What Maguri doesn't know can't hurt him.


End file.
